pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Guernica Magazine
Guernica / A Magazine of Art and Politics is a biweekly online literary magazine that publishes poetry and fiction, art, and photography, from around the world, along with nonfiction such as letters from abroad, investigative pieces, and opinion pieces on international affairs and U.S. domestic policy. It also publishes interviews and profiles of artists, writers, musicians and political figures. Guernica 's stated mission is to publish works that explore "the crossroads between art and politics". History According to Publishers Weekly, Guernica was founded in 2004 by former MFA students Joel Whitney and Michael Archer and Fordham University graduate students Josh Jones and Elizabeth Onusko. Whitney and Archer met during a teaching program in Costa Rica. Jones and Onusko met in writing classes at Fordham University and served as co-managing editors of Guernica until 2006. Guernica Inc. is a not-for-profit corporation organized under the laws of the state of Delaware, incorporated on March 20, 2009. Awards and events In 2011, Bridget Potter's essay "Lucky Girl" was chosen for The Best American Essays, 2011, guest-edited by Edwidge Danticat. Mark Dowie's "Food Among the Ruins" was chosen for the Best of the Net anthology. Jack Shenker's "Dam Dilemma" was part of a portfolio of his work longlisted for the Orwell Prize for Political Writing in the UK. In 2010, Oliver de la Paz's poem "Requiem for the Orchard", F. Daniel Rzicnek's poem "Geomancy" and Elizabeth Crane's short story "The Genius Meetings" won Best of the Web prizes (Dzanc Books). In 2009, E. C. Osondu was awarded the Caine Prize for African Writing for his Guernica short story, "Waiting". Esquire magazine cited Guernica for its fiction and called it a "great online literary magazine".Kristen O'Toole "Great online literary magazine", Esquire, January 22, 2009 Matthew Derby's short story "January in December" won a Best of the Web prize (Dzanc Books). Aleš Šteger's poem "Earring" (tr. Brian Henry) was selected for the Best of the Net Anthology (Sundress Publications). In 2008, Okey Ndibe's "My Biafran Eyes" won a Best of the Web prize (Dzanc Books). Rebecca Morgan Frank's "Rescue" was chosen for the Best New Poets award. Guernica is a three-time PEN World Voices participant in 2008, 2009 and 2010. It has co-sponsored events with the Asian American Writers' Workshop, Amnesty International and various publishing companies. Contributors and editors Contributors include Lorraine Adams, Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie, Jesse Ball, A. Igoni Barrett, Mark Binelli, Amit Chaudhuri, Susan Choi, Noam Chomsky, Billy Collins, Elizabeth Crane, Susan Daitch, Mark Dowie, Stephen Elliott, Rivka Galchen, James Galvin, Amitav Ghosh, Mahvish Khan, Eric Kraft, Douglas Light, Sarah Lindsay, Okey Ndibe, Meghan O'Rourke, Zachary Mason, Ernesto Mestre-Reed, Matthew Rohrer, Deb Olin Unferth, Sergio Ramírez, Amartya Sen, Aurelie Sheehan, Jonathan Steele, Laren Stover, Terese Svoboda, Frederic Tuten and Joe Wenderoth. Recent guest fiction and poetry editors have included: Alexander Chee, Pia Ehrhardt, Francisco Goldman, Randa Jarrar, Sam Lipsyte, Ben Marcus, Claire Messud, George Saunders, Tracy K. Smith, and Frederic Tuten. Interview subjects have included: Congressman John Conyers, Congresswomen Marcy Kaptur and Carolyn B. Maloney, Costa Rican President Óscar Arias, Justice Department legal counsel John Yoo, former member of Dutch Parliament Ayaan Hirsi Ali, former Iraqi cabinet member Ali Allawi, artist Chuck Close, singers Lila Downs and David Byrne, and authors Andrew Bacevich, Don DeLillo, Howard Zinn, Samantha Power, Bernard-Henri Lévy, Nicholas D. Kristof, Joan Didion, playwright Tony Kushner, and actor Mia Farrow. The magazine's advisory board includes: Richard Howard, Norman Solomon, Frederic Tuten Other editors include: Meakin Armstrong (senior editor, fiction), Katherine Dykstra (senior editor, non-fiction), Alex Halperin (senior editor, non-fiction), Erica Wright (senior editor, poetry), Jamie Goldenberg (editor, art), Rebecca Bates (editor, the blog), Kaye Cain-Nielsen (managing editor) and Elizabeth Onusko (assistant publisher). See also *List of literary magazines References External links * [http://www.guernicamag.com/ Guernica magazine] Official website and current issue. ;About * [http://www.esquire.com/blogs/books/Best-Online-Lit-Mags-Blog Esquire magazine, "Great Online Literary Magazines"] * [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6492961.html Publishers Weekly, "Guernica: Lit Mag Beats the Odds"] * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2009/jul/07/ec-osondu-african-booker-caine The Guardian, "EC Osondu takes £10,000 'African Booker'"] * Susie Linfield discusses her Guernica article "Living with the Enemy" on Australian ABC's Late Night Live * Editor-at-Large Mark Dowie discusses his Guernica article "Food Among the Ruins" on Detroit Public Radio * Editor Joel Whitney discusses the magazine's coverage of the November presidential election on Federal News Radio * [http://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2008/04/bernardhenri_levy_mia_farrow_a.html New York magazine, "Bernard-Henri Lévy, Mia Farrow, and Some New Age Music Open the PEN World Voices Fest" (A Guernica PEN World Voices event)] * [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/05/05/books/05wiwa.html New York Times, "A Writer’s Violent End, and His Activist Legacy" (A Guernica PEN World Voices event)] Category:Media in New York City Category:Literature websites Category:Online magazines Category:Fiction magazines Category:Investigative journalism Category:Art magazines Category: Poetry magazines Category:Magazines published in New York Category:American online magazines Category:American political websites Category:American websites Category:American literary magazines Category:Modern liberal American magazines Category:American political magazines Category:Publications established in 2004 Category:Political media